


The Pioneer04.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727





	The Pioneer04.

三人离了基地，前台支吾半天过来，问朴灿烈能否给签个名。吴世勋还有点惴惴，冲人狂使眼色——并非无先例。朴灿烈当年连退四场赛，车队施压舆论唱衰时也有这么个粉丝在护栏边伸长胳膊求签名。朴灿烈一把薅过来纸页都捏卷了，签得尤为杀气腾腾，结果那小子还叫：“灿烈灿烈，把日期也签上吧！”

朴灿烈在工程师和备用点火的拥簇下停步，油性笔顿住了，一团墨晕开去，他皱紧眉：“为什么？”

“你跑一次少一次啊，我……”这位可能纯属一时嘴快有口无心，谁知朴灿烈当场把签名撕了，拍到对方脸上。小报媒体们如嗅到肉香的鬣狗群，争相把镜头往这边转，朴灿烈用肩开道，他本来肩宽，近乎一路撞出去的，头也不回地消失在车手通道。

哪料到朴灿烈笑笑，把活页本接过来，说我没带笔啊，你得自备。

前台小姑娘手忙脚乱，摁一只圆珠笔没墨，遗憾得嘴都瘪了。朴灿烈想了想问：“你有口红吗？”

女孩赶紧掏出一支，朴灿烈旋开，在纸面上签他的英文缩写，一起递回去时松一口气：“我都不敢用力。太久不签了，手生。”

“你以前最后一笔会带出很长一弧，很帅我还模仿过。”前台脸红起来，说真的特别有激情，就像你比赛时那样。

——就像比赛时那样。

“谢谢你还记得。”

他们走去大街上，谌琛尚未从冲击中回神，碰碰吴世勋手腕低声道：“我没听错吧，烈哥这性子是彻底改造了？敢情从头再来还顺带着重新做人呢？”吴世勋憋笑，心说他的狂他的不如意放在脸上，骨子里一直是这样善于回应的赤诚。

朴灿烈小指掏掏耳朵，示意他可听见了。

“既然现在定下了，”谌琛收了玩笑的语气，看定朴灿烈：“那就和我去见见小老板？不说别的，车要重整，至少得这个数，”他摇了摇两根胖手指。

朴灿烈沉吟几秒，点了点头。反倒是吴世勋想说什么话：他恨死那段时间了。那段朴灿烈四处找车开还得给一群肥头大耳的做小伏低的时间，是干什么呢？是把冰川上的旗帜倒插进臭水沟里。

“知道你，如果是特别要你折身段的，我第一个去他妈。”

“小老板呢，人不坏，你也感觉得出来，就是有点缺心眼儿。”

朴灿烈向吴世勋递个安抚的眼神，同时回忆起金钟仁一系列行径，默默道那何止有点缺心眼，是没心眼。就感到吴世勋一手顺着他头毛，语重心长地：“受委屈就赶紧滚回来啊，我让你吃一辈子软饭。”

“……”

他和胖子往墅区走，胖子一面拨通了金钟仁的电话，口气特别微商营销，大意是烈哥纡尊降贵同意再和您约着见一次，机会难得自己把握。朴灿烈无言：那也不至于。谌琛说你不懂，这不是给他个三顾茅庐的机会么，人傻钱多还欠虐，以后要再提资金支持之类更方便。

“等着吧。”谌琛拉着他拐进一家画廊式咖啡厅：“小老板上头了，要亲自接。”

“我不喝。”

“不喝白不喝，他家里的产业。”谌琛的眼睛在玻璃杯后很鸡贼地闪了一闪。

没喝完，有人在门外大力挥手，金钟仁墨镜挂在领口，笑挂在脸上，像用考分换了魅力值的高中生。两人对视一眼，心中各自迷惑：和这位混，果真没前途吧？

迷惑归迷惑，还是一道上车。金钟仁这回低调，一辆商务奥迪，估计明白弄出花来也算班门弄斧。谌琛打趣道你现什么，还不速速让位给车神。金钟仁发动，急了，怎么能让他开呢！

“毕竟我开得比您爷爷还慢。”朴灿烈在后座冒出一句。大家都笑，金钟仁摸摸鼻子，说我那时真不懂事儿你别介意。

车开到半途折转，不向墅区的方向，金钟仁说直接去我们那个车场好了，空间大，方便。

朴灿烈下车时着意环顾一圈，虽中规中矩比不上每站大奖赛的场地，但也很不容易了，盘下这么大一块地，简直想提醒他们父辈注意管控儿子们用钱，以免一不小心就被查落马……正当思绪放飞之即，金钟仁已经蹦过来：见笑了见笑了。

朴灿烈早烦了，直接说别这么客气，之前的事我没放心上，以后要麻烦你的只多不少。

他们坐在赛道边的凉棚下，谌琛决定把话题有意无意往朴灿烈重返赛场上引。另一位主角却像一点不着急，和金钟仁说着闲话。

“这个场子？批地用了大半年，建起来是我和钟大还有几个朋友一起出的钱。”

等于说不是一人主有了，谈的话不能借别人的力。朴灿烈暗忖。

“谁设计的？你们这建的两个大弯有点儿蒙特卡洛。”

“没错就是那！钟大喜欢，钟大设计的。他大学学的土木。”

又是这个名字。朴灿烈对着大太阳微微阖了眼，左手拇指摁在右手腕线上，他回想起昨夜山道上被自己超车的男人：爆发力和速度都尚可，唯独判断意识欠缺点，但这不是不能训练的。

他问：“他跑WRC？成绩怎样。”

“最好时亚军，一般第三第四吧，正常水平。”

有意思。朴灿烈摁手腕，关节噼啪作响，他转向金钟仁，你们不是还有跑WRC的么，方便一起叫出来？

心里预感很是蠢动，金钟仁不敢说，仍呆愣愣地：“方便啊，你要……？”

“我想重组车队，”朴灿烈说：“我自己的。需要你们的帮助。”

这话一出，连谌琛都给噎住了。不愧是朴灿烈，妈的，做事也一副飙车的节奏，低谷时也伤心的人别听慢歌。金钟仁那边几个朋友动作也快，围一圈没谈几句话，纷纷表示都非常适应烈哥这种大开大阖大马金刀的风格。

谌琛坐下给他们画图纸算钱，画了一坨圆，“这个，原公司没拿走，但里头肯定已经置换过，我要是和工程师联系，核心数据不可能得到，不过天才如我可以根据线索摸索，”再画一个歪七扭八的矩形：“这个，外壳还在，只要钱到位了，汽厂会提供。”

“70万，30万，两部分百来万出头。后续还有七七八八。”

他语速极快，四个二世祖听得自觉晕车。金钟大率先请教，指着非一般抽象的图形问是什么。

“动力单元和DRS啊。”胖子以一脸看弱智的神态横了一眼。

金钟大崩溃了，你好歹也是个学工程的，不能好好画图？！

“现在终极问题，”谌琛把笔尖一戳，直指朴灿烈，配上一声“呔”就能披挂上戏台踏破贺兰山缺的模样：“赤蜂，你到底要跑WRC还是F1？”

赤蜂原本是他那辆赛车的名字，后来外媒干脆以车代人。常一身红的朴灿烈，迅猛，攻击性，不可挡。谌琛这样问是有原因的，拉力赛和方程式千差万别，具体到车型改装上也种种不同，对于朴灿烈的意义，更有点温柔乡和乌江岸的分别。用方向盘想也知道媒体会怎么写：惊！辉煌不再，赤蜂拉力陪跑。

朴灿烈说：“先从拉力开始吧，不着急。”

这时金钟大出声：“其实我们一直想……把你送回F1。”

“我的水平自己清楚，虽然喜欢，也算有付出，但顶头就这样了。你不同。我们想给你在F1买个席位，莲花啊威廉姆斯都行。”

这时代买席位算不得什么不光彩的事，相反太有效率太正常了。并且当赛季成绩确实不错，可能直接签约，代言赞助纷至沓来，对金钟大他们提供资金的而言也不坏。冒在朴灿烈脑子里的却是胖子那句“F1成什么样了你是真的不知道吗？这根本不是赛车。”

有些选择，要能做得出早做了。现在一口劲不松，无非是想对得起一年多的自己。

于是朴灿烈还是那句：不着急。

“何况还有我，什么叫‘顶头就这样’，”他起身拍了拍金钟大等人的肩膀：“你们的朴教练。以为我会让你们就这样上场？”

“我操，求之不得！”

与此同时，吴世勋刚到家没在沙发上瘫几分钟，又被甲方爸爸一个电话叫去，说是以前一位客户很感兴趣，想约他见见。

客户的客户，吴世勋一身汗重新系领带，痛不欲生中想可能这就是所谓的人为财死。

约见地点在市中心百货的一家德国餐厅。吴世勋一看那招牌，心底微妙一动，因为挺出名的——赛车主题。室内设计有意模仿座舱，过道两侧的小壁柜还陈列有汉密尔顿跑过的轮胎、舒马赫换下的排气管之类，不知真假。他和朴灿烈来过一两次，屡屡被认出后作罢，再后来自然不来了。也不懂这新甲方爸爸是巧合还是有意，假若后者，功课还真做得挺到位。

被侍者引至餐厅桌位，吴世勋发现已有一位年轻女人坐在对面。职业套装褐栗色卷发，脖子上一枚价值不菲的钥匙形挂坠，见他来了扬眉一笑：“吴先生？坐。”

吴世勋拉椅子坐下，两人简单招呼一番后注意到她手边一本当月的《汽车之友》，是他曾经主要供稿的杂志。

他也不是傻子，前菜上过后主动开题：“郑女士也对汽车感兴趣吗？”

郑渝说：“准确来说，是赛车。”

吴世勋心中一顿，果然。

“而且我最喜欢的车手已经退役了，希望他再开一次赛车似乎更像女人的自私心态，但我一直记得拍他拍得特别出彩的摄影师。”

“我那时在行业里起步没几年，忙的非常基层琐碎，难得的放松时间就看比赛和图册。”

“吴先生在汽车之家论坛的ID，是Crush对吧？”

“是。”吴世勋不禁浮出点笑，那个大家会为了某辆新车的空气动力学发帖盖楼数百层，又画工图又计算；一段视频反复剪切，现场图清晰度不高都有人一块讨论至凌晨的BBS，大前年也关停服务器了。最早他的图片不往杂志上投，也没什么自媒体的概念，全在论坛里扔。除了部分赛场，是各种状态下的朴灿烈。当时抠脚直男们评价：“好飒”“帅飞我脑壳”（兼指朴灿烈和摄影本身）

“现在我给一位模特当经纪人，他接了保时捷亚太地区的代言。人像摄影想来想去，我只想到您，吴先生。”

吴世勋食指在椅扶手上点了点：“既然您了解我这么早，肯定知道我……已经不拍人像了。这是我接活儿的选择之一，尤其是与竞技体育相关的。”

“我拍不了。”

郑渝微蹙眉，我听说过，不过无论如何想试一试。“不留遗憾”，他是这么讲的……啊，您一定比我熟了。她咬了咬唇，干练外显露些少女情态，吴世勋明白她在说朴灿烈。

“…为什么你们都觉得好呢？”他像是自言自语，问出一句。

“什么？”

吴世勋收回视线，礼数周全地颔首重复道：“虽然拍摄的人是我，但我挺好奇，你们为什么觉得我拍得最好。”

“大概是感官。”郑渝说：“那种浓烈的、风般席卷的感官。我不关注赛车圈很久了，但我认为赛车追求的是一个绝对值，生命的沸点。”

“在你的照片里我都能找到它们。你照片里的朴灿烈，像是在一切荣耀和爱的中心。”

吴世勋怔忪片刻，垂下头举起杜松子酒向女人：“谢谢您的评价。”他差点就要被看破秘密，想来也是，那几年，朴灿烈有希望、够自由、超狂妄地定在他的爱与镜头的黄金分割线上。

一顿饭毕，事情没算谈妥。郑渝将名片推过去，说如果您改变主意，随时联系好吗？吴世勋走前没打算拿，走了一半又跑回来，捏在手里说：“我可能会拍。”

女人些许疑惑地望向这一对月牙笑眼，不太明白何以使他态度转变。她不知道两分钟前吴世勋边走出餐厅边接到一个电话：

“世勋，我要自己组车队了。详细的回来给你说。”

“世勋？”

吴世勋回神说好，随即转身去收郑渝的名片。他觉得他也被给予废墟重建的机会。


End file.
